Boiling Point
by Turbotail88
Summary: Krista could only take so much of Ymir's scathing remarks before she eventually snapped. Ymir, on the other hand, was quite pleased to see the fire in her eyes. Ymir/Krista, AU, swearing,


This has been sitting in my Doc Manager for weeks. Decided to post it now before I eventually forget. Again xD This was a request :)

x

Exams. Grades. Study. Stress. _Crap._

Those were the keywords on the forefront of Krista's mind as she hurriedly flipped through her notes. It was quite late in the night, so late, in fact, that the moon was slowly sinking into the horizon. Krista trailed her eyes along the lines and re-read what she'd highlighted, as well as taking into account the additional scribbles on the margins of her notebook. She muttered to herself as she tried to cement the central concept into her mind, but it was hard to do with all the background noise.

Said background noise rolled her eyes when the blonde shushed her for the fiftieth time in the same hour.

"Krista, chill out for bit, would ya?" Ymir grumbled as she plopped down next to the blonde on the couch.

"Sshh.." the blonde replied automatically. Ymir scoffed and sipped a drink from her fizzing soda.

Krista didn't even spare her a glance as she frowned and flipped a page from her textbook. She was clearly cross-referencing her information, something Ymir laughed at.

"You know, if you wanna study properly, then stay away from the textbook. Your notes should be plenty and this is just useless garbage. All this is fancily-worded crap that will mess with your head," Ymir explained, propping her feet up on the coffee table and resting them on the open textbook.

"Spare me the lecture, Ymir. I'm trying to study, something you should be doing too!"

"Studying is for dumb people.. and midgets."

Krista's eye twitched and the lead from her pencil snapped. She whirled around angrily and fixed Ymir with a rigid glare. "I'm not dumb... and I'm not a midget!"

Ymir grinned wickedly and sipped from her can. "Yeah?"

The blonde nodded once stiffly in reply and returned to her studies, ignoring Ymir. Ymir, however, was having none of it; the blonde had woken her up in the middle of her sleep due to her frustrated mumbles and moving around and she was determined to make her suffer for it. She sipped noisily on her soft drink and relished in Krista's annoyed glances. The blonde grit her teeth and slammed her writing utensils on the table. She took a deep breath to calm down and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes.

"Would you stop that."

A demand, not a request.

Ymir shrugged and smirked.

"I'll stop when I feel like it."

The brunette lifted her feet when Krista tugged on the textbook under them but slammed her heels down the second she pulled. The blonde scowled slightly and pulled harder but to no avail. She opened her mouth, ready to shout her aggravation, but stopped short at Ymir's sigh.

"I saw Reiner today... the oaf was just lounging around the library, looking like some sort of abnormally large lost puppy. I swear, it's like he's in love with you or something... kinda gross, and sad, since he probably doesn't know that you play for _my _team." Ymir winked then and set down her can. "C'mon Krista.. why don't you take a break and relax... preferably on my bed," the tall girl snickered. She put an arm around the blonde and pulled her close. The shorter girl shook her head and pushed her away.

"Ymir, don't talk about Reiner like that! I know you don't like him much, but that doesn't excuse you treating him bad!" Krista scolded loudly, her tone venomous, "and stop bothering me! I'm trying to get stuff done before my exams, unlike a certain lazy ass I know!"

"You need to sleep, or you'll end up sleeping through your exams, nitwit!" Ymir retorted with the same bite to her tone.

"Shut up! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"And I say you're a retard!"

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Ymir.." the blonde warned, scowling.

"Krista.." the brunette mimicked, grinning.

Krista pursed her lips together in thought and narrowed her eyes before shaking her head and sighing. She returned to her work and ignored the freckled girl's various quips about her height, intelligence and friends.

"What do you call a short, moody blonde with sub-average friends?" Ymir asked airily, twirling her soda can around. She paused dramatically and grinned widely, "Kristaaaaaa!"

The victim of her teasing sighed and dug into her pockets, smiling in relief as she pulled out a pair of earphones. She plugged them into her phone and then into her ears, tuning out her annoying roommate and lover. Ymir waved her hand in front of her and called out Krista's name in various different volumes and pitches. Krista ignored her adamantly and turned her music up louder.

Ymir scowled but then smirked as an idea came to her. She pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to the blonde. Krista's phone buzzed and the student picked it up curiously, checking the message. When she read the text, she blushed furiously and glared at Ymir, who winked in response and stood.

"Why did you do that?" Krista asked in exasperation. She pulled out her earphones and looked up at her girlfriend.

"'Cause you were ignoring me," Ymir replied, leaning down to place her palms on the table. Krista paled and leaned back, swallowing nervously when the brunette smirked and put her knee on the table. "Kristaaa~!" she purred.

"Y-Ymir.. I really need to study.."

"Then come study what _I _have to offer."

"Stop!"

"You're such a killjoy! Why don't you just relax for once and indulge in your desires... you know you want to.."

Krista blushed and shook her head, standing. "No! Just leave me alone!"

Ymir stood as well and frowned, leaning her upper body forward. "I'm not gonna leave you alone 'cause your dumb attitude is pissing me off!"

Krista flinched but stood her ground. "That doesn't even make sense!

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Because _your _attitude is pissing _me _off!"

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes!"

"What are ya gonna do about it, huh?"

"Just.." Krista's hands shook with unrestrained fury. Ymir swallowed nervously and backed away. "Just stop and leave me alone!"

"No."

"Ymir!"

"Yes, my favourite midget in the whole wide world?"

"You're asking for it!"

"Asking for wh-"

Krista jumped on the coffee table and brutally slapped Ymir's left cheek with her right palm. The slap echoed through the room and Ymir's head whipped to the side due to the force behind the hit. Krista was breathing heavily, chest heaving, and her hand was still out. It throbbed slightly, along with the brunette's now red cheek. Both girls' eyes were wide in disbelief and Krista stared at her palm while Ymir put a hand to her cheek.

None of them said a word as Ymir slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her hair fell forward slightly and Krista felt the guilt clawing its way up her throat. All Ymir had been doing was trying to give her a break from her studying; she'd been pouring over notes after notes for hours and of course the brunette would've noticed. However, Krista thought stubbornly, Ymir could've gone about it in a nicer way, but that still didn't excuse her outburst.

Ymir slowly rubbed her cheek and winced at the sting. Krista lowered her hand slowly and clenched her fists, tears springing to her eyes. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth to control her sobs when Ymir's shoulders began to shake. Her body trembled as she choked out sincere apologies.

"Goodness, Ymir, I'm so, _so _sor-"

"You slapped me," Ymir interrupted softly, "you actually slapped me."

"Yes, and I feel like the biggest-"

"You actually slapped me!" Ymir repeated, laughing maniacally and raising her head, "this is the best day ever!"

Krista's tears stopped abruptly and she lowered her hands to her sides in disbelief. Was Ymir actually serious about this?

"W-what?"

Ymir barked out another laugh and used her thumbs to wipe away Krista's tears. She rested her palms on her cheeks and Krista hesitantly grabbed hold of her wrists, in case Ymir tried something.

"I can't believe you'd work up the nerve to finally hit me," the freckled girl explained, grinning. She tilted her head and her grin faded to a smile, "well, you do headbutt me but to have _slapped _me.. wow, that's pretty hot."

"This.. this turned you on?!"

Ymir blushed slightly and rubbed her cheek. "Sorta." She grinned and gathered Krista into her arms to set her down on the floor. "Now let's take this somewhere else.." she purred. When Krista shook her head in response, Ymir sighed and stepped back. "Still? You're so boring."

"I'm sorry, Ymir, but I promise to make it up to you later."

The brunette sighed once more and crossed her arms. "You better hold to that promise, 'cause I'm gonna remember it."

Krista nodded happily and grinned brightly. "Okay," she agreed.

Ymir sat down next to Krista and watched the little blonde study. When Krista finally passed out due to exhaustion, Ymir simply smiled and pulled her to her chest, covering them with a blanket. Her cheek throbbed slightly and Ymir grinned, pressing her nose to the crown of Krista's head. Something about Krista's fire turned her on, and she was going to explore this new side of her later. But for now, she'd enjoy the normally sweet side of her lover.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
